


Young and Menace

by ladynoir13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexuality, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, Emotions, F/M, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Straight Relationships, i fucking hate tags, riverdale crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir13/pseuds/ladynoir13
Summary: Lance never thought his sister would disappear. He never thought her boyfriend would drown around the same time. And he certainly never thought he would ever go to Keith for help in finding her.Katie holt affectionately known as pidge and the sheriffs daughter never ever thought she would become friends with a southside serpent but here she was talking to the second in command Takashi Shirogane.The Voltron/Riverdale au that nobody asked for but here it is!Story dedicated to the lovely Ladymarichan aka the official mama voltron!





	Young and Menace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymarichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymarichan/gifts).



> Ok before you read this and decide to get upset about pairings read which ones I will have in this story then decide I will not have discourse on my story it is mine and I will not change it. That being said I hope you enjoy my Voltron crossover into Riverdale. it wont be totally like Riverdale. Also I would like to thank Ladymarichan aka mamavoltron for helping me with this and continuing to do so! this story is dedicated to her! also I do not own either Voltron or Riverdale!

Lance was nervous. He didn’t know why he had come here. To ask Keith Kogane to help him find his missing sister. Keith was a notorious loner and enjoyed it that way. But he also had been investigating the death of one Lotor Castel. Lotor Castel who had been dating his sister before his death and her disappearance. So here he was getting ready to ask Keith for his help.

He took a deep breath, adjusted his backpack, and opened the door to Sal’s dinner. As soon as he walked in he saw Keith in his usual booth in the corner. Laptop out typing continually with his ever gloved hands. Lance took another deep breath and looked over the other boy one more time. His hair was black and long going past his shoulders, the longest it had ever been since Lance had known Keith.

Keith’s clothes consisted of a black vest with a galaxy pattern to it and several buttons in the right side that he switched out occasionally. his shirt was an old band t-shirt of the recently come back Voltron who had been out of the spotlight for a considerable amount of time but apparently had always been a favorite of Keith’s. His pants and shoes where also black keeping in theme with his arura of being dark all the time.

Lance headed over to the booth waving at Sal on the way. He unceremoniously plopped down on the booth. Keith glanced up at the intruder to his secluded world to find Lance staring at him. He gave the boy disinterested look while looking him over. His brown shaggy hair cut short but almost covering his eyes, skin tan from many summers spent outside with his friends and his half Cuban lineage, and a blue t-shirt proclaiming him a secret mermaid. With jeans and matching sneakers to finish off his outfit.

Keith raised an eyebrow at him “you know must people wait to be invited or ask before they just sit down at someone’s table.” Keith told him in an unamused voice. “I need your help” Lance said ignoring Keith’s statement. “With what and usually don’t you need to be friends with someone before you ask them a favor Lance?” Keith shot back at him wanting the annoying boy to leave.

Lance rolled his eyes “we use to be friends….” Keith grimaced and looked back down to his laptop “yea keyword use to but things change”. “Yea they changed because you pushed me and everyone away!” Lance said getting agitated. “No you brought more people into the group and I just didn’t feel the need to be friends with them so I left. I prefer to be alone” Keith shrugged his shoulders.

“That’s bull shit and you know it! You left because you were uncomfortable and instead of coming to me for help you pushed me away. Then when you mother left you isolated yourself from everyone else.” Lance said glaring at him. Keith kept his gaze on his laptop knowing Lance had hit the nail on the head. Everything had been falling apart in his life at that time so he had retreated into himself more and more. Then finally when his mother had left he fully isolated himself so no one could leave him again.

“Can we drop that subject…?” Keith said not looking Lance in the eyes. “Fine” Lance mumbled in agreement. They both sat in uncomfortable silence for a couple minutes till Keith finally spoke up “so are you going to tell me what you wanted”. “Well you’re investigating Lotor’s death right” Lance questioned him. Keith narrowed his eyes looking him over again “yea I am…..what of it”.

“Well my sister disappeared and I…” Lance started to speak but Keith interrupted him “whoa whoa what do you mean your sister disappeared I thought she went to live with your grandmother in Cuba for a year?” Keith gave him a skeptical look. Lance snorted “that’s a cover story so our family looks like we are still perfect. Just before Lotor drowned down at Balmera river she disappeared or maybe it was she ran off….but I’m worried about her so I want to try and find her since my parents aren’t really doing shit” Lance slammed his fist on the table angry his parents where treating his sister missing with indifference and instead where trying to keep up with false appearance’s.

Keith frowned slightly feeling bad for lance that his own parents would not put priority on their missing daughter especially after the drowning of her boyfriend Lotor. Keith let a breath out and ran one of his hands through his long hair “I can’t believe I’m doing this” he muttered to himself. Lance gave him a hopeful look. “Fine I will do what I can to help you find your sister since we use to be friends” Keith said crossing his arms across his chest.

Lance gave him one of his megawatt smiles his shiny teeth showing in full force. “Thanks samurai! I knew if anyone would be able to help me it’d be you!” Keith blushed slightly and looked away tugging at the Velcro on his left hand. Something he did when he was nervous. “It’s no problem…..and don’t call me that it’s embarrassing” Keith muttered softly. “Aw but I like it” Lance chuckled “fine I won’t call you that”.

Suddenly the door to Sal’s swung open heavily. Both boys in the booth turned to look at the door to see Hunk rushing in breathing heavily as if he had run all the way here. Hunk was in his usual attire of school jersey jeans and his favorite bandana tied around his head. He quickly looked around the dinner spotting the person he was looking for. Quickly he headed towards Keith and Lance. He said a quick hello to his boss Sal as he reached the two.

“Lance” he said breathlessly. “Whoa hunk did you just run all the way here. You’re all sweaty” Lance scrunched his nose up looking at the sweat stains on his shirt. Keith looked on at Hunk in slight surprise at his disheveled state. “Lance they found Lotor’s body” Hunk said distressed. “What’s the problem we knew it would show eventually” Keith commented disinterestedly. Lance was frowning “yea as Keith so ineloquently put it we did know this would happen”.

“Yea but no one expected him to have a gunshot to the head”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this crazy idea I came up with! I will hopefully be posting again soon! *waves bye*


End file.
